Dark Calling
by blitzkreig50889
Summary: The B-Boys have a mysterious secret. However, in order to end the torment that comes from this secret, they're going to need help...from their greatest European enemies, the Majestics. Please R & R!
1. Chapter 1

Blitzkreig50889: well, I wasn't going to write another lengthy fic for some time since I had other fics that still needed completed, but as you can tell, I wrote one anyway. Please don't kill me. I promise I'll update the other fics ASAP. I just have a bad case of writers block for them right now…which may sound weird but is true all the same.

Tala: and do you mind explaining why I'm here when I have no clue as to what is going on?

Blitzkreig50889: later. Right now, I need you to do the disclaimer before my readers decide to kill me.

Tala: (sigh) don't you always need saved from angry readers?

Blitzkreig50889: not usually, but this time I figured I'd better say something so they don't try and kill me.

Tala: I see…well then, I guess I'll do your disclaimer for you. This fic had better be good though.

Blitzkreig50889: I know…and I'll definitely try. In the mean time however, Tala, disclaimer now please.

Tala: (groans) fine. Blitzkreig50889 does not own beyblade, which I'm sure everyone knows by now. I'm also sure you all know she owns no one from the show, but only owns her OCS and their created bit beasts…and any other odd character she comes up with that isn't a part of the show or any other show for that matter.

Blitzkrei50889: and this is the only time you're going to hear that for this fic too. I'm sure everyone's tired of hearing that thing and knows it by heart, so from now on, it's straight to the fic/chapter. And now that that's done, on to the fic!

_Dark Calling_

_Prologue_

_He wrinkled his nose up in disgust. The smell of Halflings was everywhere. It made him want to puke. The damn creatures were a disgrace to full bloods like him. However, he wasn't here to remove Halflings. No, he was here to make them full bloods._

_That thought made him smile. He hadn't thought anyone would hire one of his kind. But then again, Boris Balkov was no ordinary human. He was a bit crazy, even by his kind's standards, but that didn't stop him. Boris after all had something he wanted. Not that the kid he was after would appreciate his attempts to change him permanently after all._

_He glanced down at the boy he was after. Crimson red hair that came down into two cerulean blue eyes in the form of two long bangs was an oddity to him, as was the boy's pale skin. Rarely ever did Halflings have that color hair or skin. But then again, Tala Ivanov hadn't chosen to become a Halfling; thank goodness to no one in particular for that!_

_He gave a rumbling chuckle as the boy picked up his scent. He was good at hiding the fact he was different from everyone else. But then again, that was why Boris had wanted the boy in the first place. Tala was a born liar, no matter what he did to try and stop the bad habit._

_Wrinkling his nose again, he moved towards the boy, careful to stay hidden in the woods. Tala's head instantly whipped around to look directly at him. He smiled to himself. The boy was definitely good. It was going to be a joy to make him a full blood. He started to approach the boy when he smelled something far worse than a Halfling of his kind. He smelled Halflings of his worst enemies; the vampires and the hellcats._

"_Hey, Tala, whatchya looking at?" a voice queried causing him to look towards the owner and away from Tala. Tala looked over at the owner too._

"_Nothing, Kai, I just thought I heard something, that's all." Tala turned back in his direction before turning back towards Kai._

_He mumbled a curse under his breath. Kai was a hellcat Halfling as well as a phoenix Halfling. That bothered him, since a combination of light and dark was always a dangerous thing for a creature like him, but that didn't stop him from moving closer to the two boys who were now playing a game of checkers. He didn't get far before another voice caused him to stop in his tracks again._

"_Kai, Tala, get over here! You'll want to see this! Boris is hanging upside down in his boxers!" a younger boy yelled over to them while trying to escape the clutches of two other boys. His violet hair was in disarray and he was grinning like a maniac._

_Kai and Tala grimaced before yelling simultaneously, "Ian! We didn't need to know that!"_

_He shook his head in amazement as Ian managed to get himself free from his captors who were by that point jumping around a little in pain. Ian had successfully managed to kick them both in the shins._

"_But it's funny!" Ian protested. "We rarely get to laugh anymore and this seems like a good time to laugh."_

_Ian looked like he would've said more had not one of his captors caught up to him and successfully clapped a hand over his mouth. It took every ounce of his will power not to run in there and attack the boy covering Ian's mouth; he was a vampire Halfling._

"_Put a sock in it Ian. No one wants to hear you blabber all night," the vampire Halfling grumbled in annoyance and anger._

"_Oh, quit being a wet blanket, Bryan. You were just as amused as I was when you saw what happened and you know it!" Ian retorted before getting smacked in the head._

_He shook his head in surprise as Bryan and Ian then began to argue as if there was no tomorrow. Bryan's teal eyes were flashing daggers and his lavender hair was windblown, making it obvious he had been chasing after Ian for quite some time in an attempt to shut the younger boy up. _

_He found the scene rather amusing, but he was also careful to stay still. Bryan and Kai both seemed to have picked up on his scent although they hadn't said anything. It was obvious in the set of their shoulders._

"_Hey, Tala, Kai, Bryan, do you guys feel as if we're being watched?" the final boy queried quietly. He had to lean in a little closer to hear what had been said. This boy smelled of orca, another creature he didn't like, but had little reason to fear. After all, unless he decided to go swimming any time soon, he was perfectly safe on land; after removing the threat of his hellcat and vampire enemies of course. Still, the boy's tall frame and blond hair caused him to double check himself before he looked back over in Tala, Kai, and Bryan's direction._

_He shook himself again as the three boys he was interested in most nodded their heads. Ian just looked confused and after a moment seemed to shrug his shoulders before freeing himself a second time from Bryan's grip and running back inside to laugh at Boris, who he had noticed was indeed hanging upside down in his boxers. The man certainly wasn't a pretty sight and it was difficult for even him to keep from letting out a snort of amusement._

_Turning his attention back to Tala, he smiled to himself. The boy would definitely make a nice full blood. He was just tall enough by his kind's standards to be considered an adult and just thin enough to manage to be a master escape artist. He was sure of it. The only problem would be convincing the boy to allow himself to be turned into a full blood and getting him to settle down. That thought chilled his blood, as he was sure it would chill Tala's. Tala was only fifteen after all._

_A sudden noise caused him to glance behind him. A bright light flew past him, causing him to yelp and draw attention to himself. He let out a curse. Damn the phoenix Halfling. He had inadvertently called the blasted creatures to him._

"_What are you doing here dog?" a voice hissed, while causing his hackles to rise. He turned and faced his hellcat visitor._

"_Nothing, hellcat, other than keeping an eye on my kind's investment."_

"_Sure," the hellcat murmured unconvinced. "Sure you were."_

_He turned away from the hellcat, but made sure to keep an ear out for any sudden ambushes that might be awaiting him. The sound of flapping wings caused him to groan._

"_What is this? Meeting of the Idiots?" The vampire queried with a sneer as he landed on the ground. The hellcat let out a hiss in answer to the insult, but he ignored them both. If they killed each other that would only make things easier for him._

_Hellcat and vampire then began to bicker and he was pretty sure they were loud enough for all four remaining boys to hear them. Sure enough, he was right, and in a matter of moments, all four walked into the surrounding woods. He had to admire their bravery._

_Glancing back at the still arguing hellcat and vampire to check to make sure it would be safe for him to walk up to the boys, he smiled to himself. The coast was clear. He then turned _

_and walked towards the approaching boys. Within a matter of moments he was directly in front of them and able to hear their conversation._

"_Are you sure there's something out here, Tala? Maybe we were just hearing things." Bryan's voice carried a slightly nervous edge to it and caused him to smile. They didn't know what they were! He was going to love telling them the news. He stopped moving and waited for them to come closer as Tala answered Bryan's question._

"_Of course there's something out there. I definitely not going insane yet! Besides, if you're afraid, you can go back inside with Ian."_

"_I don't fucking think so Ivanov!" Bryan snapped. "I'm no coward!"_

"_Good. Neither Spencer, nor myself would want you running when you might make a good bait for whatever's out here," Kai teased while dodging a well aimed rock. He wanted to gag as a hellcat's obvious sarcasm and sense of humor came through into Kai's tone of voice. His kind never had been able to understand why hellcats had to do that type of thing, nor had they ever been able to understand why vampires were so temperamental. He doubted they ever would._

_When the boys were no more than a few feet away from him, he finally spoke. "You boys wouldn't happen to be looking for me would you?"_

_Four heads whipped slightly to their left as they caught the sound of his voice. In a matter of seconds, their eyes had changed from human to Halfling in order to see better in the dark. He saw eyebrows rise in surprise at the sight of him and heard to surprised gasps behind him. His satisfaction at surprising his competition must have shown through for all four boys suddenly looked worried._

"_What are you and what do you want?" Bryan demanded, taking him by surprise. He had expected the question to come from Tala, but since it hadn't he would still answer them anyway._

"_I am a werewolf and what I want it to tell you what you are, each of you of course, and to take one of you back with me."_

_All for boys let out a snort of amusement. He wasn't pleased with their reaction, but then again, most Halflings were never respectful._

"_You expect us to believe you're a werewolf? How ridiculous!" Tala said with a laugh in his voice. "There's no such thing as werewolves."_

_He smiled, making sure to show his fangs. He was satisfied when all four of them backed slightly away from him. "Are you sure about that, Tala?"_

_Tala's eyes widened in surprise. "How do you know my name and what the hell do you want with us?"_

_He let out a sigh. This was going to be harder than he thought, especially considering he had two annoyances behind him snickering._

"_I know you're name because Boris told it to me and as with what I want with you, and you alone, is for you to come back with me to my village to be turned into a full blood werewolf."_

_He inwardly grimaced after he said that, as it sounded almost like something a romantic would say. It was downright pathetic as far as he was concerned and Tala only seemed to find it amusing._

"_I've got five words for you; I don't fucking think so!" Tala answered after a moment._

_He would've raised his eyebrows if he had any. Instead he barred his teeth. "Oh, and what makes you think I'm going to give you a choice?"_

"_Why don't you try and find that out for yourself."_

_He heard two surprised gasps behind him. No Halfling had ever said something like that to a full blood before. It was downright treasonous. Still, he was curious as to what Tala was talking about and therefore walked closer to him…and instantly regretted it. Silver stung and bit into various places in his body. He let out a howl of surprised pain as it continued to rush its poison through his system. But for the remaining life of him, he couldn't figure out where the silver had initially landed._

"_What's the matter, dog? Can't handle a little silver?" the hellcat taunted._

"_He's a dog. What did you expect?" the vampire snapped out, while sounding as if the hellcat was being an idiot._

_He lunged around at them, determined that if he was going down, so too would they. He didn't get far as the silver's poison hit his heart and caused it to stop. It wouldn't kill him immediately, but it would sure give him one hell of a painful death._

_Glancing back at Tala as his vision began to blur, he spoke his final words. "This isn't over Halflings. I will see you dead…I will. The ones you love, will be your downfall." With that said, he died…in a blaze of fire. The hellcat let out a cackle as the flames brushed its fur while the vampire darted into the air with a yelp, before it too died from the bright light of the fire._

_By itself, the hellcat smiled at all four boys, although its focus was only on three of them. It ignored Spencer completely._

"_This is a lovely predicament you got yourselves into," it murmured. It glanced down at its paws before looking back up at them. "At least you make this easy for me." It then coiled back on its hide legs and leaped straight at them._

Tala jerked upright. He had to have been dreaming. Glancing quickly around the room, he noticed he wasn't the only one awake. Bryan, Spencer, and Kai were awake too; and all were clutching their left shoulders.

Tala grimaced as his own left shoulder burned. It appeared he hadn't been dreaming after all. Letting out a sigh he got out of bed and walked quietly over to the window and looked out it. He didn't see anything, but he was sure they had been watched.

"See anything?"

Tala jumped as Kai's voice suddenly filled the room. "No. Whatever was out there is gone now."

"So you felt it too then?" Bryan queried.

"Yeah. How about you Spencer?"

"Obviously I did as well or I wouldn't be sitting upright, now would I?"

Spencer's answer caused Tala to smile. Spencer rarely was annoyed with anyone. However, for him to be annoyed now said he'd been getting signs for several days that they were being watched by something. He always picked up on things before the rest of them did.

"Guys, what's wrong?" Ian murmured sleepily. He was the only one of them not to be plagued by the yearly nightmares or strange callings they'd been hearing each year since their run in with the supernatural.

"Nothing Ian. Go back to sleep," Kai ordered. Ian gave a sleepy shrug before rolling over and then falling off the bed.

"Ouch!"

"Not again," Bryan grumbled. "Are you never going to stop falling out of bed Ian?"

"Shut up!" Ian snapped back.

Tala turned away from them and looked back out the window. His shoulder was throbbing painfully by this point.

"Shoulder hurt bad?" Kai asked softly. Tala shook his head and continued to look out the window. It was coming…he could feel it.

Kai let out a sigh before speaking again. "I might be able to keep them away again."

"No, we need to fight them. We have to fight them."

"But…"

"No 'buts' Kai. We don't have any choice. This has to end."

Kai turned back towards the still arguing Ian and Bryan. Spencer was attempting to split the two apart as usual but was having a hard time shutting them up as they weren't within head banging range. He let out a sigh. What could be the ultimate battle of their lives was about to begin, and for the first time in his life, he realized that neither he nor Tala had a clue as to how to stop it.

Blitzkreig50889: so what do you think?

Tala: if you like it, review!

Blitzkreig50889: well that made things nice and short didn't it?

Tala: that's what I was aiming for. Now if you're done…can I leave?

Blitzkreig50889: oh, get out of here you pain. Again, please review and I'll try and update everything here ASAP as I promised…Flaming Hearts and Call of the Salamander should be updated and finished by the end of this month. And as always…please, please, please, please review! I want at least two reviews before the next chapter of this fic goes up.

Tala: that said, see you all in one of the other fics, or next time depending on how you want to look at things.

Blitzkreig50889: couldn't have said it better myself. (Both leave room)


	2. Author's Note

Blitzkreig50889: I'm just dropping in a quick note to tell everyone to expect a major fic update on Friday. I'm getting ready to head home for the summer so my fics won't likely be updated for quite awhile and I wanted to let everyone know. Down below is the list of fics going to be updated. Please bare with the length and be prepared to review like crazy over the long period of time the fics may end up sitting. And to my reviewers, thank you so much for being patient with me. As soon as I can get my college grades and GPA up I promise I'll update more often.

**Fics to be Updated on Friday:**

Flaming Hearts- this fic will actually be completed on Friday.

Hearts Unwritten: Kai and Ashley

Summer Blaze

Blading on the Streets

Song of Pink Roses

Frozen

Dark Calling (?)

Waves of Love

Blitzkreig50889: and added to that list will be a few new fics that I wrote during some stressful times this semester. Now that that is all said, enjoy your summer everyone and I'll try and update sometime before August!


	3. Chapter 2

blitzkreig50889: I don't think much needs to be said here, but here's the second fic in my major update. Here's the new chapter for Dark Calling and the standard disclaimer that I typically type applies here just as it always has. Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter One

CRASH! SCREECH! THUMP! BANG!

Enrique Giancarlo and Jonathan McGregor winced as objects could be heard crashing down the steps in the hallways of the hotel they were vacationing at. Not that anyone could exactly call living temporarily in the middle of the deserts of Egypt a vacation with no air conditioning or silence.

Both sighed without realizing they had done so simultaneously. With the way things were going on in the hallways, one would think a heard of elephants was living in the building.

"Please make it stop!" Johnny whispered as the volume from the noise proceeded to give him a migraine. "Please just make it stop!"

Enrique would have voiced his agreements, but he knew that if Johnny ever heard him speaking the Scot would strangle him. Part of his mind made a mental note to strangle Kai and Tala for talking him and his teammates into vacationing in Egypt.

"Goddamn it!" a voice swore as more banging occurred in the hallway. "Can't you people carry a light weight bag up a set of steps?"

Enrique looked over at Johnny who immediately looked over at him in horror. "Please tell me that is not who I think it is," the Scot pleaded. Enrique would've been shocked had Johnny not been this way for the enitre day.

"Unfortunately, Johnny, that is exactly who you think it is. That is most definitely Ian."

"Oh, no. Someone shoot me now and end this before it gets any worse."

Enrique winced at the Scot's tone. He had this funny feeling things were about to go from bad to horrible.

(Outside in the desert...)

She looked up at the building. It was strange to find herself standing where she was. Not that she minded. She was just surprised at the mission she had been given. To spy on two of the most powerful teams in the world, and to some how keep from being found out was going to be difficult. Of course, she did love a challenge. And as far as she was concerned, this was exactly that.

(Inside the hotel...)

Enrique opened the suite door to see Johnny's worst nightmare standing at the top of the stairs arguing with one of the hotel staff. Ian was as short as ever and just as much of a loud mouth. Thankfully he hadn't turned into Daichi or Tyson in regards to how much of a loud mouth he was.

"Hey, Ian, leave the poor guy alone already and get into the damn hotel room," Tala could be heard ordering his youngest teammate from the bottom of the steps.

"But he dropped my computer!"

Enrique winced as Tala bellowed something at Ian in Russian. Ian smartly became quiet and rushed to the hotel room the boys had had reserved. Enrique was still standing in the doorway of his own shared suite when Spencer appeared at the top of the steps with Bryan right behind him. Both noticed him standing in the doorway, but neither said anything. They were too busy carrying things up the stairs and to their own suite to stop and chat. Kai and Tala followed at a more leisurely pace. Neither noticed Enrique immediately, but once they did they gave him a dark look.

"You couldn't find a room on the bottom floor could you?" Tala growled in irritation.

Enrique simply shrugged. "It wasn't my call to make. You have a problem with where we're located you can take it up with Robert. He reserved the damn room."

Tala simply sighed before saying something to Kai. Kai nodded before heading down the hallway to their suite only to return a few moments later dragging Ian behind him. Bryan and Spencer followed on their own.

Raising and eyebrow, Enrique watched the amazingly organized process. Tala was definitely as much of a leader as ever.

"_You mind if we talk now?" _Tala queried in Italian. Enrique raised an eyebrow a second time, but gave them a nod all the same. He then proceeded to walk back into his own shared suite. Johnny gave them an irate glare before looking back out the window as if watching something of interest.

"Don't mind him," Enrique said easily. "He's just a little irritable right now."

"Since when isn't he irritable?" Ian muttered sarcastically. Johnny surprisingly stayed silent.

"When he doesn't have a migraine the size of Alaska," Enrique answered before looking over at Tala. "Hope you don't mind waiting about ten to fifteen minutes. Robert went to go find someone to fix the fans and he dragged Oliver with him."

This time Kai raised an eyebrow. "Why would Robert drag Oliver anywhere?"

"No clue," Enrique answered. Kai smacked his forehead in exasperattion but he didn't say anything.

"We'll wait then," Tala said after a moment. "This is too damn important for us to wait too long though. For Robert's sake, he better return soon.

Enrique shrugged. "I wouldn't count on that. He's notorious for being late."

"Why does that come as no surprise?" Kai mumbled before walking across the room to stand by the window despite the occupant of the chair in front of it. Again, Johnny stayed silent.

Ian stared in shock. "Miracle really can happen," he whispered more to himself than to anyone else.

"I heard that, Ian," Johnny growled as Kai turned and glared at his younger teammate. Ian yelped and began to pray Robert would return on time for a change.

(Outside...)

Black fur rippled with the slight desert breeze as gold eyes stared intently up at a specific third floor window. He didn't have to be inside the room to know exactly how many people were there or why they were even there for that matter. He just knew.

Calmly, he stretched out on the sand. He didn't worry about being seen by people; they couldn't see him. In this one instance, he was much like a bit beast. And speaking of bit beasts...

He glanced quickly around him for sight of the ones he needed to see. Sure enough he found them and it was them he would have to get past, a task that wouldn't be in the slightest bit easy. After all, three of the four of them were extremely large, intelligent, and fast. Add to that their strength and keen eyesight and he could easily be spotted.

Casually, he moved towards them. He was instantly spotted, but ignored. Not a single one of the four foreign bit beasts was worried about him and that suited him just fine. Well, at least until the youngest of the four pointed him out to his target's bit beasts.

Once all five of the target's bit beast were looking his way, he slowly turned his back and walked away from them. He'd let them handle the incoming threat without his help.

(Same period of time and location...)

"It's about damn time you five got here!" Salamolyon snapped as several infamous bit beasts approached him and his teammates.

Dranzer, on of the bit beasts Salamolyon had snapped at, glared at the salamander. "Nice to see you too, lizard."

Salamolyon sputtered over the insult but was forced into silence by Griffolyon. A quick glance up showed the griffin looking out towards the desert. "What's wrong?"

"Look."

Salamolyon blinked before doing as told. Sure enough, he could see a black cat-like figure. It had gold eyes and black flames surrounding it's paws. It was the flames that actually caught the salamander's attention. Amphylyon and Unicolyon had noticed the cat as well, and it was Amphylyon who pointed it out to Dranzer.

"Who's that?"

Dranzer turned but said nothing. Wolborg immediately growled, Falborg rustled his wings, Wyborg hissed, and Seaborg simply gave the cat a dark look.

"That," Seaborg explained in place of his angry teammates. "That is one reason of three for our being here in Egypt now."

Griffolyon exchanged a look with his teammates. "Let's go inside and talk about this mystery cat," the griffin advised. "After all, anyone could be nearby listening that should not be listening."

Dranzer nodded his agreement before following after the now worried European bit beasts.

(Inside...)

Tala fought the urge to tap his foot impatiently. How hard could it be to find someone to repair the fans and return to the suite? Surely Robert wasn't dense enough to forget where the hell he was supposed to be.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Robert returned. Oliver followed into the room, his mood foul. Kai winced as did Johnny at the sight of a foul-tempered Oliver.

"What took you so long?" Ian demanded before his teammates could cover his mouth.

Robert turned and glared at the short statured Russian. "Why don't you ask the hotel staff that question? Maybe you'll get a better answer from them than either one of us did."

"Well, that answers that question then," Enrique muttered before giving himself a quick shake. "So, Kai, Tala, what did you call us here for?"

Before either Kai or Tala could answer, Johnny let out a startled yelp of surprise and jumped across the room just as a startling creature burst through the third story suite window.

Blitzkreig50889: hopefully that wasn't confusing or anything. I tried my best to rewrite the original of this chapter, but I don't think it turned out well. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter anyway. Please review and I'll try and get this fic updated much quicker than I have so far!


End file.
